


osculation

by ppmxxx



Category: my dear loser: edge of 17, ourskyy - Fandom
Genre: insun’s first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppmxxx/pseuds/ppmxxx
Summary: osculation (n) the act of kissingthe first time they kiss, it’s nothing like what in would have expected but maybe it’s everything he wanted





	osculation

**Author's Note:**

> written for joy (@singtos_)  
> thankyou again for that inXwave au.

they are taking it slow, well that’s what in likes to think because apart from some awkward flirting - mostly on in’s part as sun is pretty good at it - their relationship is still platonic in every way.

their first kiss should be great. in already has this specific image for what his first kiss with sun would be like. it would be like in the movies that they usually watch – romantic and perfect. surely, kiss isn’t something difficult right? people in the movies do it easily. in has imagined it, choreographed the kiss and built the moment up so much in his mind.

  
still, in is scared to initiate anything because he hasn’t given up on the idea that it might end up being a complete disaster. there’s a lingering feeling that he will do wrong every time he’ll try to start something with sun. he knows he’ll fuck it up like he always does. but this doesn’t mean that he doesn’t think about kissing sun. he'd thought about it, of course. he can’t help but think about it if he’ll be honest.

  
and the overwhelming urge to kiss sun intensifies whenever they lay down on the bed, facing each other, legs intertwined beneath the blanket.

  
like tonight.

  
in the warm light of the lamp, even with sun's disheveled hair and exhausted and stressed look, he manages to steal in's breath away. it’s too good to be true that sun is his, that he wants this, that he wants in.

  
sun is talking about oh - how their friend annoyed peach yet again or something like that. in has stopped listening halfway sun’s rambling as he was distracted by sun’s lips - top lip is thinner, but not too thin; the bottom one is fuller, more plush. bottom lip jutting out every time sun speaks, exposing his bottom teeth. cute, in thinks, and he wonders how would it feel on his own.

  
it takes sun a few minutes to notice that in is not listening but when he does, he loudly snorts, "are you even listening?"

  
the urge finally takes over.

without thinking, in quickly shots his face forward and tries to place his lips into sun's. a stupid impulsive move. his lips landed in the corner of sun’s mouth, pressing in a painful smash. it is on a slightly uncomfortable angle that their noses bump, kissing more cheek than lips. their lips are connected but none of them are moving; it was awkward, stiff, almost unremarkable and surely forgettable and it was nothing like the movies - no fireworks, time didn’t slow down, not mind-blowing. after all the hours he spent thinking about the kiss, in is still unprepared. yes, he fucked up again.

  
he pulls back abruptly, sees sun staring at him with wide eyes. the intensity of sun's eyes can be unnerving, his cool and calm demeanor made in more nervous. his face fell at the other’s lack of reaction. he worriedly watches sun out of the corner of his eyes, ready to drop another 'im sorry..' just in case. all he wants to do is close his eyes, hope that everything is just a dream and silently pray that sun won’t break up with him.

  
"hmmmm... so, that’s it? i thought it would be more.." his boyfriend licks his lips, a smirk quirking up at the corner of his lips.

  
"sun..." in whines, crawls on the top of sun and straddles him. "first k-ki..." he mumbles in reluctance, struggles to get the words out of his mouth.

  
"what? i cant understand.." sun singsongs.

  
the smug smile that sun had plastered on his lips made in embarrassed. he rests his chin on sun’s shoulder then nuzzles further down into the crook of his neck and throat to hide his face. he wants to kiss sun again but he isn’t sure if the other wants it.

  
“it’s about time you finally kiss me. i thought i’d wait five years.” teasing evident in sun’s tone. “stop over thinking..”

in takes that as an invitation. he steels his nerves, places his hands on the sides of sun’s head to hover over him. taking a deep breath, he leans in to kiss sun’s lips again. the start is careful, tentative and not rushed. sun didn’t shy away instead he kisses in back, even tipping his head to the side to get a better angle. all the signs of previous tension gone. in kissing sun fully on his mouth, its chaste and sweet bit sloppy. sun’s hands tightly grabs in’s shirt to deepen the kiss, bringing their bodies closer.

  
sun smiles in the middle of the kiss even laughing a little through his nose. in bites sun’s lower lip to stop him from completely ruining the mood. sun gasps and shudders under him.

  
they break the kiss. as they parted, sun starts laughing and in can’t help but to laugh too, the sound echoes in their room. sun’s eyes are filled with sparkle, his cheeks flushed with amusement that makes in think that maybe he hasn’t screw things up yet.

  
“we are so bad at this..” sun says, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

“we can practice you know..”

  
“ohooo.. you are getting brave..” sun’s sentence is cut off as in silences him with another kiss.

  
the first time they kiss, it's nothing like what in would have expected but maybe it’s everything he wanted.

  
it took them long to finally do it and it is nowhere near perfect (like in the movies) but for that moment, everything felt right.

it felt good. it felt true. it felt so damn right.


End file.
